Seduction is Easier than it Looks
by theflamboyantdancer
Summary: Yuri gets desperate to get Viktor's attention. So he forms a plan. It turns out a lot better than expected. SMUT! VIKTUURI! And more pairings! YOI SMUT DABBLERS!


**Seduction is Easier than it Looks**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry I've been in hiatus for months now but I'm back! I will get to my other stories but later. But for right now, here is some Viktuuri! Yeah I know. I'm obsessed.**

 **But anyway! Here are the warnings. Like you guys need any.**

 **WARNING! They gonna fuck. Fingering, choking, teasing, riding. You get the idea.**

 **Tell me if you guys like it!**

Yuri was still in shock. Viktor Nikiforov, his one true idol, was in his house. Eating and chatting with his family so casually. It was still so surreal. And on top of that, Yuri Plisetsky was here as well.

Both Yuri's were trying hard to keep Viktor's attention. Katsuki had to admit that Plisetsky was getting a little "too" close to the older Russian man. It didn't make him uncomfortable. No. It made him jealous. It made him want to fight for Viktor's attention.

After they were assigned routines, both the opposite of the Yuri's personalities, they began training right away. After training, the tension between the three of them was still there. It seemed like Viktor was paying a little more attention to Plisetsky today. Yuri wasn't having that. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That night when they had all bathed, Viktor had asked Yuri if they could sleep together tonight like he usually did. Expecting a no. But this time, Yuri smiled.

"Of course, Viktor." Yuri said sweetly, catching Viktor off guard.

"O-oh really?" Viktor asked happily, very surprised.

"Yeah. I think it will be alright." Yuri said. He had something else in mind. He did actually need help with something.

They went into Yuri's room. (After Yuri pulled all of his posters of Viktor off of his wall.)

"Hey, Viktor? Can I ask you something? I've been having a little trouble with it." Yuri asked, looking at him nervously. Viktor looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you can. I am your coach, after all." Viktor said.

"I was wondering...how to be more...um..seductive.." Yuri said, blushing slightly at the wording. "I...was hoping you could...show me more." he continued, looking away from Viktor shyly.

Viktor almost smirked. His innocence was so cute and refreshing.

"Well, how exactly should I show you?" Viktor asked, startling Yuri slightly.

"U-uh...um.." Yuri seemed conflicted. "You could...show me with your body.." He said. He didn't realize how sexual that sounded until he actually said it. Viktor's eyes widened and he giggled.

"Why, Yuri. How lewd of you to say out loud. I will happily show you." Viktor said and he licked his lips, narrowing his eyes at him.

Yuri's whole face went red. That wasn't really what he meant but he figured he would go with it.

"O-Oh o-okay.." Yuri said and Viktor smirked.

"First, you need to have your body language screaming that you really feel it. That you feel sexy." Viktor said and he crawled towards him on the bed, his yuukata off of his shoulder and showing his chest as he crawled towards him, getting in between his legs. Yuri was only freaking out a little bit.

"Y-Yes, Sir.." Yuri said, trying not to look directly into his eyes.

"Don't call me that right now. Not unless you're...into that sort of thing." Viktor said and chuckled.

"Next, you must always make eye contact." Viktor said and grabbed Yuri's chin gently, making him look into his blue eyes.

"Look at me, Yuri. See how I'm looking at you?" He asked softly, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes. Yuri's breath hitched and he tried to look away but found he couldn't. He was captivated by him.

"Good boy..." Viktor said softly, getting closer to his face.

"Now...you want the audience to be captivated by you. In every way. Your body is the paper. And my hand is writing the poem that is your Eros." Viktor said and ran both of his hands up and down Yuri's chest, causing a small whimper to escape from the young man's lips. Viktor could see his nipples getting hard through his thin shirt. The Russian man was already loving this.

Yuri's head was spinning already. His body felt sensitive just from Viktor touching him.

"V-Viktor..." Yuri said softly, shivering slightly from the light touches Viktor was giving him.

"Ssshh..I can see how much those little touches have affected you. Was my teaching too much for you?" Viktor asked softly as his hand went up and caressed his face gently.

"I...no..I..." Yuri stuttered. He realized he was half hard now. How did that even happen? Viktor smirked, knowing he was hard as he rubbed his knee there on purpose.

"Anything else I can help you with, Yuri?" Viktor asked lowly as Yuri gasped and grabbed the sheets suddenly.

"Viktor...I...please..." He whined. Where did this even come from? He just wanted some more pointers on how to act seductive!

"Please what? Are you begging already? You are one eager little piggy." Viktor said and chuckled before slowly leaning in and kissing him.

Yuri gasped into the kiss, surprised. He hesitantly kissed back, blushing. Viktor smiled into the kiss and he deepened the kiss, causing another whimper from the younger. He wasn't rejecting him. At all. Viktor thought he would.

Yuri actually pulled him closer when he deepened the kiss. Soon they were in a heated make out. Viktor's tongue was like heaven. Yuri couldn't get enough of him. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Yuri's hands were in Viktor's hair, messing it up and tugging softly. Viktor's hands were touching all over Yuri's body. His chest, waist and hips. Especially his ass was his target of touching.

They were grinding now, bodies on fire with passion. Yuri moaning out Viktor's name already. Clothes were thrown off in random directions. Viktor's Yuukata gone as he kissed down Yuri's beautiful body.

"Yuri...your body is so beautiful..So perfect. I want to devour all of you." He said and ran his nails down Yuri's chest lightly. Yuri shivered and tried to bite back a moan as he arched his back slightly.

The Japanese skater reached under his mattress and pulled out a small bottle of lube, hardly used. He got it just in case. "H-Here..." He said shyly and Viktor looked up, looked at the bottle, then smirked widely.

"Naughty Yuri." Viktor said and took the bottle from him, pouring some in his hand before lifting up his legs, over his shoulders as he got in between them head first. Yuri blushed and covered his face. What the hell was he doing?

As Viktor probed at his entrance, he also licked his cock up and down, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses on his cock.

Yuri was a bit overwhelmed by all of the jolts of sudden pleasure. He tried to keep his voice down, afraid his parents or worse, Yurio would hear. When Viktor got one finger in, it was all over. He moaned loudly at the feeling. Finding it a lot more pleasurable than he would have thought for his first time. Then Viktor wrapped his lips around his cock, suckling softly on the head before moving down further.

Yuri clutched the sheets hard, panting. Trying not to thrust into his mouth. Viktor's mouth was like complete sin but heaven at the same time. He couldn't help himself but grab a handful of his hair, tugging softly. Viktor responded with a grunting moan around his cock and a second finger.

Viktor looked up at him, keeping eye contact with him as he bobbed his head and slowly added a second finger, watching his expression carefully. Yuri whined at the stretching but relaxed after a while.

"P-please...please Viktor...k-keep going..." Yuri panted out after he felt Viktor stop for a bit so he could adjust. Viktor bobbed his head, still sucking him softly as he pushed the a third finger in. Yuri gasped and took it well.

Viktor was surprised he took three fingers so well. He smirked around his cock slightly. He wondered how well he was able to take the real thing.

Suddenly, Viktor pulled out of him and pulled away from his cock. Yuri whined slightly. He was actually almost about to cum. He was a panting mess now, squirming his hips as he looked up at him.

"Please Viktor...I...I need you.." He said, blushing shyly.

Viktor smirked, wondering if he should be sadistic about this.

"Seduce me. Beg me. Do anything to have me inside of you." Viktor said. That seemed to trigger something in Yuri.

Yuri narrowed his eyes and sat up before pushing Viktor back, making him lay down as he grabbed his neck and straddled his hips. Viktor was too shocked to do anything.

"How about I have you begging?" Yuri asked and smirked, pressing down on his cock, feeling the tip go in. He gasped and bit back a moan. He was just so...thick. He moaned softly as he got about halfway down, squeezing his neck without realizing it.

Viktor gasped, accidentally thrust his hips up without meaning to. He never realized he was into choking before now. They both moan in unison.

Soon, Yuri was moving up and down on his cock. His hand still on Viktor's throat as they both moan softly, still trying to keep quiet.

Yuri was starting to move faster, going deeper and deeper with each drop of his hips. His voice was getting louder and more high pitched as he got closer and closer to climax. Viktor was already about there. He could hardly take it anymore. He grabbed Yuri's hips, causing the younger to gasp. He took control of the situation but thrusting his hips up rapidly, hitting Yuri's prostate multiple times in the process.

Yuri had tears in his eyes and drool running down his chin as he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. A choked moan at best.

"Cum for me, Yuri." Viktor said as he grabbed his cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Yuri had the most erotic face when he came. This time he screamed when he came. Screaming Viktor's name loudly and it echoed throughout the whole sleeping house.

Viktor came right after he did, moaning and grunting his name as he came hard and deep inside of him, so much it spilled out some.

Yuri panted as he got off of him, laying down beside him. Both panting and sweating like they had just practiced jumps.

They turned to each other and smiled. Viktor held his arms out to him and Yuri gladly accepted the cuddles. He laid his head on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.

They fell asleep in each others arms after exchanging 'I love you's. It felt natural to say it now. Maybe they could be more than just student and coach.


End file.
